Pessoa
by darkenedroom
Summary: A fic descreve os sentimentos que se passavam com Jack e Kate quando eles se beijaram pela primeira vez.


**Nota da autora: Songfic com a música "Pessoa", da Marina Lima.**

Kate estava sentada no meio da mata. Estava pensativa, a ilha estava deixando-a louca. Primeiro foi aquela visão estranha do cavalo negro pela manhã, depois, pensou ter visto Wayne lhe atacar por meio de Sawyer, na escotilha. É claro que tinha sido uma alucinação, mas foi tão real que a deixou perturbada.

Kate tinha a cabeça longe quando Jack a encontrou. Ele tinha uma expressão preocupada, estava a sua procura e realmente queria entender porque ela tinha deixado Sawyer doente sozinho e o alarme tocando na escotilha, por causa dos números que ela teria que digitar no computador.

Ela só se deu conta de que tinha largado tudo quando Jack a questionou. Kate imediatamente se desculpou e começou a caminhar. Jack queria saber o motivo de seu pedido de desculpas.

"Sinto não ser tão boa quanto você!" – ela gritava.

Jack se espantou com o tom nervoso de sua voz.

"O que há com você?" – ele gesticulava com as mãos.

Ela já ia fugir quando Jack subitamente a pegou pelo braço. Ela pedia para ele a soltar. Jack a envolveu, segurando ainda mais firmemente. Kate insistia para que ele a largasse, até que deixou-se ser abraçada por ele. Kate chorava e confessava.

"Esse lugar está me deixando louca".

Jack se compadeceu de seu desespero e procurou confortá-la, dizendo que tudo estava bem. Suas mãos firmes e macias estavam dispostas no ombro dela.

Jack a olhava, sensibilizado com o seu desamparo. Ele estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir a respiração dele. Enquanto Jack disparava palavras de consolo para Kate, seus olhos verdes começaram a fitá-lo. Jack por um instante desviou o olhar, ele estava inquieto, mas ao mesmo tempo queria lhe transmitir segurança.

_Olhar você e não saber_

_que você é a pessoa mais linda do mundo_

_Eu queria alguém lá no fundo do coração_

Kate continuava a olhar, seu semblante parecia entorpecido, era como se toda a loucura e pavor que estava sentindo se dissipasse só de olhar para ele, até que, em um ato impulsivo, tocou a nuca dele, o puxando de encontro a seus lábios. Ela foi rápida. Sem mesmo pensar em mais nada, começou a beijá-lo. Seu beijo era urgente, sedento e ao mesmo tempo, carinhoso.

Há muito tempo ela queria esse beijo, o desejo guardado durante todo o tempo em que eles haviam passado na ilha. Ele por sua vez, correspondia ao beijo dela, talvez o primeiro momento em que deixou a razão de lado e se entregou por um instante a paixão latente que pulsava dentro do peito.

_Ganhar você e não querer_

_É que eu não quero que nada aconteça_

_Deve ser porque eu não ando bem da cabeça_

_ou já cansei de acreditar_

Seus braços o envolviam. Kate deslizou as mãos, da nuca resolveram se concentrar em tocar o cabelo dele para logo depois acariciarem todo o rosto de Jack, seus dedos dedilhavam delicadamente a face dele, enquanto seus lábios o beijavam repetidas vezes, pausando por segundos para que pudessem recuperar o fôlego.

Depois do intenso momento compartilhado, os dois permaneceram ainda com a fronte encostada até que levantaram o olhar. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, as mãos de Kate ainda tocavam o peito de Jack. Ambos trocaram um olhar penetrante e em silêncio, um terremoto parecia ocorrer por dentro. Jack a olhava de forma surpresa, seus olhos pareciam pular de um lado a outro tentando decifrar a expressão do rosto dela e o que ela estava sentindo. Um misto de confusão e euforia se abateu sobre eles.

Kate se afastou, depois de trocar o primeiro beijo com Jack, ela finalmente caiu em si e se deu conta do que tinha feito. Virou-se imediatamente e deu alguns passos, olhou uma vez para trás, mas não dava para pensar, ela precisava fugir. Nunca que conseguiria lidar com os sentimentos naquela hora que queimavam por dentro e disparavam o seu coração. Por isso, como sempre, fugiu, correu dali, deixando Jack totalmente hesitante, sem saber o que fazer.

_O meu medo é uma coisa assim_

_que corre por fora, entra, vai e volta, sem sair._

_Oh não, não tente me fazer feliz_

_Eu sei que o amor é bom demais_

_mas dói demais sentir._

_Dói demais sentir._

Kate desatou a correr pela mata, acima de tudo ela não estava fugindo mais de Jack do que de si mesma, de seus sentimentos. O beijo era a comprovação de que um sentimento muito forte crescia entre eles, por isso o tormento interior de ambos. Por hora, não dava para encarar. E por esse motivo, continuariam a fingir que nada havia acontecido, por medo da dor da perda, não queriam estragar aquele sentimento verdadeiro que acabaram de descobrir. Era amor.

_O meu medo é uma coisa assim_

_que corre por fora, entra, vai e volta, sem sair._

_Oh não, não tente me fazer feliz_

_Eu sei que o amor é bom demais_

_mas dói demais sentir._

_Dói demais sentir._

_Dói demais..._

_sentir._

**FIM.**


End file.
